Code: Guardians
by yellowwinx8
Summary: In order to get rid of his enemies, X.A.N.A. traps the Elyon in another dimension and traps the Guardians of Kandrakar on Lyoko, deleting the Lyoko Warriors' avatars. After some experiences, the Lyoko Warriors become the new Guardians of Lyoko and now have a new mission: To rescue Elyon and W.I.T.C.H. and stop Phobos and X.A.N.A. once and for all.
1. Prologue

**Code: Guardians**

Prologue

_In order to stop the Lyoko Warriors once and for all, X.A.N.A. makes an alliance with Prince Phobos, who wants the throne of Meridian. To do this, Phobos and X.A.N.A. trap Elyon in another dimension and imprison Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin on Lyoko, thereby stripping the Lyoko Warriors of their powers and deleting their avatars and equipment. But, the Warriors soon discover new powers and become the Guardians of Kandarkar and now have a new mission: To rescue Elyon and the former Guardians from their prisons and stop Phobos and X.A.N.A. once and for all._


	2. Chapter 1

**Code: Guardians**

Chapter 1: Lost Powers

In Meridian, almost a year after the Guardians had defeated Nerissa, Phobos was still in the Meridian Dungeons plotting his revenge when he was suddenly greeted by a strange voice.

"Ah, so your Prince Phobos," said the voice.

"Who's there," Phobos asked, more like demanded, "Reveal yourself!" Then, he saw a strange looking target on the wall that glowed and became a person.

"I am Xavier Alexander Nathaniel Alanso, otherwise known by my enemies, as X.A.N.A."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of you. You are the treacherous computer program that wants to destroy the Earthlings. Only the Lyoko Warriors stand in your way."

"Yes, but I know how to eliminate them and I also know how to get rid of your sister and the Guardians, so you may obtain the throne."

"Really?"

"Come closer..." Phobos put his ear close to X.A.N.A.'s mouth as he whispers his plan to him, the prince grins eviliy.

"Miranda, Cedric, Frost," Phobos called to the other cells, "Get ready, we're going to get out," Miranda, Lord Cedric, and Frost the Hunter grin evily and the former two transform into their spider and serpent forms. 

Meanwhile on Lyoko, in the Sector Five, the Lyoko Warriors, all five of them, were battling William Dunbar, defending the Skidbladnir. (A/N: Yes, Jeremie is with them, I decided to make sure he gets in on the action as well) Yumi Ishiyama was busy fighting William, Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia were fighting off creepers left and right, and Aelita Schaeffer and Jeremie Belpois were in the air, battling Mantas. Jeremie loved the new crossbow Aelita had programmed for him, since he was originally a defenseless Martian Boy. It could shoot energy blasts, as well as elemental blasts.

"Pyro Blast," he shouted as he fired a blast of fire from his crossbow, thankfully Aelita also installed a shield in his body to prevent the flames from killing him. Aelita could see the joy in her boyfriend's face, as he kept firing flames and she smiled, although Jeremie was shorter than Odd and herself on Lyoko, it was still very nice to have him on Lyoko with her. Speaking of Odd, he's noticed the Martian nerd's attacks, along with Aelita's energy fields while still firing his laser arrows.

"Looks like Einstein's havin' fun up there," said Odd to Ulrich.

"I can see that," Ulrich replied with a smile on his face. Yumi just smiled at their young leader as she continued to attack William. After the monsters were defeated William retreated.

"After him," Yumi shouted. The Lyoko Warriors got on their three vehicles and chased William out of the Skid bay. Aelita rode with Yumi on the Overwing, while Jeremie rode with Ulrich on the Overbike, due to Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich fearing that Odd's recklessness on the Overboard would cause an accident that might traumatize their young leader. As soon as they caught up to William, they continued the battle. 

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Elyon's guards which included Raythor, Gargoyle, and Sandpit were fighting against Phobos, Miranda, Cedric, and Frost while Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranne Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Queen Elyon Brown were in the throne room, prepared for battle. Unfortunately the guards were defeated and Phobos broke into the throne room, surprised to see the W.I.T.C.H. with her.

"Ah, the guardians," Phobos said calmly, "This time I will get the throne, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Wanna bet, brother," Elyon said.

"Guardians Attack," Will called and the Guardians go into action.

Irma attacked with a water jet, Taranne attacked with fireballs, Cornelia summoned numerous plants to aid her, Hay Lin attacked with a hurricane, and Will fired electricity as they went head to head with Cedric, Miranda, and Frost, while Elyon and Phobos went on a solo battle: Sister vs. Brother. As the siblings fired energy blasts at each other, X.A.N.A. was in the background waiting for his move.

For a while it looked like the Guardians wouuld succeed until Phobos called, "Now!"

Hearing the signal, X.A.N.A. used his powers to bind Elyon in rings of dark energy and the Guardians to rings that weaken their elements: He trapped Hay Lin in rings made of smog, Cornelia in rings of wind, Taranee in rings of water, Irma in rings of flames, and Will in rings of ice.

"Nice work, X.A.N.A.," commented Phobos.

"What sssshall we do with them, my prince," asked Cedric.

"Don't worry, Cedric, X.A.N.A.'s got it all covered." Elyon and the Guardians had a look of shock on their face as they recognized the name.

X.A.N.A. raised his hand and shot a beam at Elyon, the beam incases her in darkness and then she disappeared.

"Elyon!" Cornelia cried.

"What did you do to her, you treacherous A.I.," Taranee asked angrily.

"I trapped her in another dimension," X.A.N.A. explained, "And now to do the same with you."

X.A.N.A. raised his hand and created a virtual portal that sucked the Guardians in, except for the Heart of Kandrakar which somehow made its way back to Kandrakar before Phobos could get his hands on it.

"Well done," said Miranda, "With Elyon and the Guardians out of the picture, nothing can stop us now."

"And now..." said Phobos as he let his voice trail of and used his powers to turn Meridian back to the way he made it before Elyon took the throne. 

Meanwhile, in Sector Five, the Lyoko Warriors were still battling William when Aelita saw something that she knew all to well about.

"Guys, look, a portal," called Aelita.

"What," cried the other four warriors, as they turned and saw a black portal releasing five brightly colored lights into Sector Five.

"Mwahahahahahahahaha," laughed William, "Say goodbye to your powers, Lyoko Warriors." After that, he disappeared into smoke. Meanwhile, his former friends turned and saw the lights enter the core chamber and into the core itself, causing a huge explosion and devirtualizing the Warriors. 

Back in the factory, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were pushed straight out of the scanners followed by Aelita and Jeremie, all of them feeling weak. As soon as they regained their strengths they ran to the lab, shocked at what they find. Their avatars had been completely deleted, their powers gone, their vehicles and weapons gone.

"I don't understand," said Jeremie.

"What happened? It's almost like our avatars don't exist," said Aelita.

"I bet those lights had something to do with this," said Odd.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that I'll..." Jeremie started.

"Oh, no you don't," said Ulrich, "You can do that some other time, right now we need to figure out our new plan of attack."

"Ulrich's right," Yumi agreed, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way. In the meantime, I think you need a break from the Supercalculator."

Jeremie sighed, "You're right." Aelita placed her hand on Jeremie's shoulder as they heard a strange sound coming from the Scanner Room, when they got down they were shocked to see who it was: Franz Hopper.

"Daddy," Aelita cried as she ran to her father and hugged him.

"Oh, Aelita," said Franz, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were happy for her as she had finally found her father, but at the same time, they were extremely depressed because now their powers were gone and William was stuck under X.A.N.A.'s control with little they can do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Code: Guardians**

Chapter 2: Elemental Dreams

Franz and the Lyoko Warriors walk out of the factory with Franz happy to finally live a normal life under his new alias Franz Stones, a Canadian. Ulrich notices Jeremie's sad look and wraps an arm around the blond braniac.

"Jeremie, it's not your fault," Ulrich said, "This is all on account of X.A.N.A." Ulrich, then, pauses, thinking about what happened when X.A.N.A. made a clone of Franz to trick them into hating Jeremie.

"I know that me and the others always had a tendency to turn on you when something is your fault, but we all talked about it and I promise that that's never gonna happen again. We all love you, Jeremie, and if anything you can also come to us, okay?"

Jeremie nodded and Ulrich wrapped him in a hug, letting his nerdy friend know that he's safe and is among friends that cared for him. Reassured, Jeremie wraps his arms around his taller friend as the brunette strokes his blonde locks. Later, the others see the boys hugging and join in.

"Come on, children," Franz called, "It's getting late." Franz walks back to the Hermitage, Yumi heads home, and the others head back to Kadic.

Meanwhile in Kandrakar, at the center of Infinity, the council recreates the Veil, but fear it may not be powerful enough. The council and the guardians families, who were now in on the secret, sat mourning over the loss of the girls with Will's mother, Susan Vandom, holding the Heart of Kandrakar and her husband Dean Collins comforting her, when Luba, the keeper of the Aurameres ran in.

"Oracle," called Luba, "Something is happening with the aurameres. Come look!" The oracle and the Vandoms-Collinses, the Lairs, the Cooks, the Hales, and the Lins rushed to the Aura Hall, where the Aurameres were kept. When they got there, the Aurameres were acting strangely and became screens showing the Lyoko Warriors.

"What does this mean, Oracle," Tibor asked as the Oracle makes his way to the Aurameres.

"It seems that they have sensed new Guardians, but this time in France." The parents made their way to the Aurameres of their respective daughters studying them carefully. Then, all of a sudden, the Auramere of Air begins to glow like crazy, showing Yumi Ishiyama.

"Hmmm. Interesting," said the Oracle as Chen Lin, Joan Lin, Yan Lin, and Eric Lyndon look at the Air Auramere glows as bright as ever, revealing the Ishiyama Residence.

_Yumi's P.O.V._

After dinner, I went to get ready for bed, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on my pajamas. I also dreaded the idea of my parents wanting to change my wardrobe. I mean, come on. Black is my color, I can't help it if I wear it all the time, I just like the color. It signifies elegance and sophistication. All well, I guess I'll like my new color, too. But, I couldn't sleep. I was still thinking about what might happen if we don't get our powers back. My eyelids fluttered a bit and then I finally fell asleep.

_ I was in the park by myself looking for my friends and when I looked up, I saw this strange symbol in the sky that fired a silver swirl of magic that surrounded me and turned me into a fairy of some kind and I saw myself shooting blasts of air, summoning a tornado, and flying through the air, later I saw myself turning invisible._

_ Later, I saw myself visible again on Lyoko wearing a different outfit. I had new fans and I flew all the way through the Mountain Sector until I saw the symbol again..._

That's when I woke up. I was shocked, I didn't recognize the symbol, but I wondered what is was about.

_Normal P.O.V._

Back in Kandrakar, the Oracle saw the dreams unfold and smiled.

"So," he stated, "This young lady would be the new Guardian of Air."

As soon as the Auramere of Air went back to normal and transferred information about this new Guardian to the Oracle:

_Name: Yumi Ishiyama_

_Age: 15_

_Place of Origin: Kyoto, Japan_

_Lives: Boulogne-Billancourt, France_

_School: Kadic Academy - Year 10_

_Information: Lives with mother, father, and younger brother._

After reading this, the Oracle, the Cooks, and the Lairs notice that the Aurameres of Fire and Water have begun to glow simultaneously, meaning that the new Guardians were together. Lionel Cook, Theresa DCook, Peter Cook, and Nigel Ashcroft take a good look at the Fire Auramere when they see Ulrich's face appear on it, while Tom Lair, Anna Lair, Christopher Lair, Andrew Hornby, and Martin Tubbs look at the Water Auramere and see Odd's face.

"Fascinating," says the Oracle as the Aurameres show Kadic Academy and the two boys in their dorm rooms, almost acting as if in sync with them.

_Ulrich's P.O.V._

I got changed into my PJs after taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I decided to put some earplugs in my ears to keep me from hearing Odd's snoring, I even put my nose under my blanket to keep from smelling his feet. I didn't notice him coming in as I fell asleep.

_I was laying on the grass in the park when I saw a strange symbol in the sky as well as an orange swirl of magic that was fired from it. The swirl surrounded me and turned me into a fairy and I was shooting fireballs and flying, even though I had vertigo. I, then, saw myself using telepathy and contacting my friends with it._

_ Later, I was on Lyoko in a new outfit in the Desert Sector complete with two new swords, as I flew towards the symbol..._

After that, I woke up in a cold sweat, it was so surreal, as if, something was going to happen...

_Normal P.O.V._

Back in Kandrakar, the Oracle felt intriged by what he saw.

"Ah, it appears that the new Fire Guardian has been chosen, as well," he said as information from the now normal Fire Auramere was materialized:

_Name: Ulrich Stern_

_Age: 14_

_Place of Origin: Berlin, Germany_

_Lives: Boulogne-Billancourt, France_

_School: Kadic Academy - Year 9_

_Information: Has a mother and father, who is verbally somewhat verbally abusive towards him._

As soon as he was done reading, he took a look at the Water Auramere and saw Odd.

_Odd's P.O.V._

I was already in bed when Ulrich woke up, so I hope he doesn't say anything about my feet again. I finally fell asleep in my bed.

_I was sitting next to a tree, playing with Kiwi, when I saw a weird symbol in the sky with a blue swirl of magic coming out of it. It surrounded me and I was wearing a strange looking fairy outfit and my hair was down and I was shooting blasts of water, making water whips, and I was flying in the air. It was crazy, then I saw myself controlling Herve's mind and changing the colors of my outfit from purple and teal to all different shades of purple._

_ Later, I saw myself on Lyoko in the Ice Sector with a new outfit and my hair still down and I was flying towards the symbol..._

Then, I woke up and I felt a shoulder grab on to me and I turned to see Ulrich.

"Are you okay, buddy," he asked me.

I replied, "Yeah...I think so."

_Normal P.O.V._

The Oracle saw this unfold back in Kandrakar, and now knew why the Aurameres acted simultaneously with each other.

"Hmmm," he started, "It appears that the Guardian of Fire is best friends with the soon-to-be Guardian of Water." At that moment, the Auramere returned to normal and new information was materialized in front of him.

_Name: Odd Della Robbia_

_Age: 15_

_Place of Origin: San Fransico, California_

_Lives: Boulogne-Billancourt, France_

_School: Kadic Academy - Year 9_

_Information: He has a mother, father, and 5 older sisters. His feet smell very badly._

Later, the Oracle, Harold Hale, Elizabeth Hale, Lilian Hale, and Caleb started at the Auramere of Earth and the saw Aelita's face appear. They continued to stare as it faded to show Kadic Academy, obviously other dreams were unfolding.

_Aelita's P.O.V._

I just came back from the showers after getting ready for bed. Right now, I didn't care about Lyoko at the moment. I was just happy that I have my father back in my life, I hope to never lose him again. But, I still worry about Jeremie, he's the youngest out of all of us and he has to put up with the stress of being leader. In my opinion that's not fair for anyone, especially for a young child. I got in my bed and I finally went to sleep and started to dream, but it was different than last time.

_I was back at the Hermitage in my mothers garden when I saw a symbol in the sky. Then, suddenly, a green swirl of magic came flying towards me, surrounding me and turning me into a kind of fairy. I saw myself summoning rocks, manipulating plants, and even manipulating my own hair, which had grown longer following my transformation. I even saw myself moving things with my mind._

_ I, later, saw myself on back on Lyoko in the Forest Sector, wearing a different outfit. I flew across the sector until I got to the symbol..._

I woke up in a cold sweat. It felt strange, like as if it was trying to tell me something.

_Normal P.O.V._

The Oracle was impressed by what he sees, thinking the girl wasn't as petit as she appeared.

"Ah," said the Oracle, "This younger seems to be the perfect canidate to be the Guardian of Earth."

The Earth Auramere was reverted back to its normal state as the information on the pinkette materailized in front of him.

_Name: Aelita Schaeffer_

_Age: 14 _

_Place of Origin: Alberta, Canada_

_Lives: Boulogne-Billancourt, France_

_School: Kadic Academy - Year 9_

_Information: Has a father and a mother. Was trapped in a virtual world for 10 years. Currently under the name 'Aelita Stones.'_

"Now, let's see the last one. The new keeper of the Heart," said the Oracle as he, Susan, Dean, and Matt Olsen walked over to the Quintessence Auramere and are shocked to see Jeremie's face appear.

"A young child," asked Luba, "Is it certain?"

"Only one way to see, Luba," said the Oracle, as the Auramere shows Kadic one last time.

_Jeremie's P.O.V._

As soon as I got ready for bed, I went straight back to my room. I still felt depressed about what happened on Lyoko, even though Ulrich did cheer me up. It's tough being the youngest out of your friends, especially when you're also the leader. I saw a package from my parents, I opened it and it was revealed to be a book about a place called Kandrakar. They always told me stories about Kandrakar at bedtime, they even told me stories about its Guardians, five magical fairies that each controlled one element: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Quintessence - the energy that binds them. I sat on my bed and read it before suddenly falling asleep.

_I was outside on my laptop, waiting for my friends, when I saw one of the Guardians' symbols in the sky. The Quintessence symbol. Then a pink swirl of magical energy shot from the symbol and surrounded me, transforming me into a Guardian. I saw myself flying in the air, using the Heart of Kandrakar to unite my friends and turn them into Guardians. Then I saw myself shooting lightning bolts, making objects come to life, and using the Heart of Kandrakar to open a portal._

_ Later, I saw myself on Lyoko in a different guardian form. I was flying around in Sector 5 until I saw the symbol floating in front of me..._

I woke up, sweaty and confused. Did that really just happen? I think I better speak to my friends in the morning.

_Normal P.O.V._

The Oracle waited in anticipation for information to come from the Quintessence Auramere, and when that information on the new Keeper of the Heart, which finally came once said Auramere was reverted back to normal:

_Name: Jeremiah "Jeremie" Belpois_

_Age: 13_

_Place of Origin: Saint-Quentin, Aisne, France_

_Lives: Boulogne-Billancourt, France_

_School: Kadic Academy - Year 9_

_Information: Has a mother and father. One of the smartest kids in the world._

The Oracle was shocked by the last part, not knowing that such as young child can possess such a smart mind.

"Caleb," called the Oracle, "I need you to go to Kadic and give the Heart to Jeremie."

"It won't be easy, Oracle," replied Caleb, "First I must gain his trust."

"I understand. You will have to come up with an identity."

"Here, take this," said Susan, handing Caleb the Heart.

"We'll find her," Caleb reassured, "I promise." Caleb then used some of the magic he inherited from Nerissa and glamoured himself as a totally different person. He now had pale skin, black hair, and green eyes. He was also the same height as Ulrich.


	4. Chapter 3

**Code: Guardians**

Chapter 3: Jason Alexander

The next morning, the Lyoko Warriors went to breakfast. After sharing their dreams, Jeremie showed them the Kandrakar book.

"So, you're saying that in our dreams that we were these Guardians," asked Yumi.

"Yeah," replied Jeremie, "Each with our own element. Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Quintessence."

"But, that's crazy," Odd retorted. Before the others could say anything, Mr. Delmas walked in the cafeteria and to their table, with the disguised Caleb.

"Excuse me, children," said Mr. Delmas, "But, I'd like to introduce you to Jason Alexander. He's come here all the way from Heatherfield and is going to be here for a few while. Mr. Alexander, this is Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Stones, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama."

"Pleased to meet you," said Caleb, who was now known as 'Jason.'

"Now, I'll leave you, I must give him his schedule," said Mr. Delmas as he and Jason left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later, after breakfast, Jason went over to class with the Heart of Kandrakar in tow in a bag. Thanks to his schedule, he knew exactly where to go...Mrs. Hertz class.

Jason walked in and sat next to Jeremie, who noticed that he was the exact same height as Ulrich.

"Looks like you're gonna get a roommate," said Caleb. This shocked Jeremie, as he didn't expect to have a roommate anytime soon.

Jason smirked, "Don't worry, I'm easy to get along with and I know the rules. There's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," said Jeremie as he looked back towards Aelita, who was sitting with Odd, while Ulrich had the misfortune of sitting with Sissi.

During the lecture, Jason saw Jeremie and Aelita taking notes, while everyone else was either daydreaming or sleeping. He was taking notes himself, while the Heart was still in his bag.

_I think I'm really gonna like this kid,_ Caleb thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in Meridian, now that Phobos was back in power, everyone in Meridian began to suffer. They were treated as slaves, the rebels as well as Phobos' former servents were held in the dungeons plotting a way to escape. Vathek and Aldarn, however, had no hope left as they wondered if they would ever escape.


	5. Chapter 4

**Code: Guardians**

_Chapter 4: Guardians Unite!_

For the past few weeks, Caleb, as Justin Alexander, had slowly gained the Lyoko Warriors trust and had begun to like them. He hung out with them, went to class with them, even help them insult Sissi from time to time. But, also over the past few weeks, the Lyoko Warriors had been experiencing the power of the elements.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, back in Kandrakar, Luba was watching the auramere's power increase as the Guardians powers had finally reach their peak. As she watched the Aurameres grew and glowed bright than before. The cat-like woman smiles and says, "It's time."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back in France, it was the Day of the Music Festival, Yumi was getting her drumsticks ready for practice. As soon as she finish gathering her belongings, she runs to her room door until...she sneezes and with every sneeze a big gust of wind comes out of her mouth, each one doing damage to her room. She is shocked by this and quickly tidies up the room before her parents come and see the ruckus.

Later, at Kadic, after class the Lyoko Warriors gathered in the music room to practice a song they were doing from Jem and the Holograms. Yumi was on drums, Ulrich was on synthesizer, Aelita was on electric guitar, Odd was on bass guitar, and Jeremie was singing, reason? Because according to the others and anyone else who listened to Odd's singing, Jeremie had the most beautiful voice out of everyone. They started playing as Jeremie began to sing, until Jeremie heard a wrong note.

"Cut," Jeremie called as he caught something off key a bit and everyone else, excluding Odd, stopped playing, Odd was finally stopped by Aelita's gentle, yet firm hand grabbing the neck of his guitar.

"Odd, are you okay," asked Jeremie.

"Jer's right," agreed Ulrich, "You so played a flat, man."

"Nu-uh, that couldn't have been me," said Odd, "I play music perfectly."

"Except now," said Aelita, "Is something on your mind?"

"Maybe."

"I guess we're all a little distracted today," said Yumi, "This morning I turned my room into a disaster zone when I sneezed."

"Woah. That isn't even compared to what happened to me," said Odd, "When I got near this puddle, for some reason, it started to act strangely, like I was making it come alive."

"At least there was no water in Mrs. Hertz class," said Ulrich rubbing his head, "When I got my test back I got a D-, and I kind of well...I set it on fire."

"That's not even compared about my experience, you know that Science project me and Jeremie were assigned," Aelita asked. Everyone else nodded, except for Jeremie, who was an eyewitness.

"Well, we were supposed to prove that too much fertilizer reverses osmosis, thereby killing the plant, but I kept making it grow three inches."

"What about you, little buddy," Ulrich asked Jeremie as the young braniac shifted uncomfortably.

"Does a talking alarm clock count," he asked uncomfortably.

"What," the older kids asked in unison, listening closely.

"My alarm clock just talked to me, telling me to get up," he started, "I thought it was nothing at first until it threatened to play that heavy metal music that it knew that I hated." His friends were shocked and they walked towards him, he then said that his watch also talked to which the watch replied, "Drama King."

"Woah!" exclaimed Odd.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Ulrich.

"Holy cow!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Aelita.

"Wait," said Jeremie, "You four can hear him, because only Jason can."

"Strange," said Ulrich, "We'll check this out after practice, okay?"

"Okay."

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd played the music while Jeremie stood by the microphone ready to sing, as soon as the fourth measure was played they started singing up a storm.

_(Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: On the radio,_

_Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: Soft and sweet and low,_

_Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: I don't know what to do,_

_All: There's a melody playin' and it makes me think of you!_

_Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: And I sing along,_

_Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: And it's goin' strong,_

_Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: I leave the world behind,_

_All: There's a melody playin' and I've got you on my mind!_

_Jeremie: Everytime you're near, there's a melody playin' gently in my ear._

_There's music in the skies above, and they tell me I'm in love._

_All: Tell me I'm in love..._

_Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: On the radio,_

_Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: Soft and sweet and low,_

_Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: I don't know what to do,_

_There's a melody playin' and it makes me think over you!_

_Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: In the skies above,_

_Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: I'm in love..._

_Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: I'm in love..._

_Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd: There's a melody playin'_

_Jeremie: I'm in love...) (1)_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, back in Kandrakar, the Oracle and the rest of the Council gathered around and saw the events unfold. Just then, a purple portal opened and Jason Alexander reverted back to Caleb and explained more to the Oracle about the kids, which included a comment about Odd's stinky feet reminding him of Blunk. Intrigued by the information, he figured that it was only a matter of time. Just then, Luba ran in...

"Oracle," called Luba, "The Aurameres have found the Guardians."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unfortunately, X.A.N.A. was also listening and had decided to take care of the Lyoko Warriors himself, starting with Jeremie.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in Sector 5, a girl with bright red hair opened her big brown eyes and looked at her surroundings. As soon as she got up, she saw that she wore a hot pink and purple jumpsuit with the Quintessence symbol on her chest. She looked around her surroundings and recognized it immediately Lyoko. She, then, called out some names hoping to get a response.

"Irma? Taranee? Cornelia? Hay Lin?" called the redhead girl, "It's me, Will!" After getting no response, Will uses telepathy to contact her friends.

Meanwhile, in the Ice Sector, a girl with light brown slightly wavy hair and blue green eyes jumps awake and sees herself in a light blue and sea green jumpsuit with the Water symbol on her chest. She recognized the sector and immediately called out her friends.

"Will? Hay Lin? Taranee? Corny?" called the brown haired girl, "It's Irma!" Irma, then, picked up Will's telepathic message.

Later, an African-American girl with dreadlocks woke up suddenly in the Desert Sector, wearing a red and orange jumpsuit with the Fire symbol on her chest. She, then, used telepathy to contact her friends.

_"Girls," says the girl, telepathically, "It's me, Taranee. Can anyone hear me."_

_ "Taranee, I hear you," responded Will._

_ "Yeah, me, too," replied Irma._

_ "Hold on," called Taranee, "Let me see if I can't find the others."_

Just then, a blonde haired and sky blue eyed girl wakes up in the Forest Sector wearing a green and brown jumpsuit with the Earth symbol on her chest. Before she can call out, her mind receives a message.

_"Cornelia," _called a voice, mentally, _"Are you there?"_

_ "Taranee,"_ said Cornelia, _"Yes, I'm here. What about the others?"_

_ "We're here,"_ said Will and Irma.

_"I can't get through to Hay Lin,"_ said Taranee.

_"We have to try."_

Meanwhile, a young Chinese girl awakens from her slumber and finds herself in the Mountain Sector, wearing a silver and pale turqouise jumpsuit with a translucent skirt and the Air symbol in the middle.

_"Hay Lin,"_ called a voice, _"Can you here me?"_

_ "Taranee,"_ said Hay Lin,_ "Yes, I can hear you."_

_ "Thank god, we found each other at last."_

_ "I don't get it,"_ said Will, _"How did we end up on Lyoko."_

_"I bet it was X.A.N.A.,"_ said Cornelia, _"I hope Elyon's alright."_

_ "Me, too,"_ said Irma, who was surprisingly serious, _"But, right now, we can't worry about that. Now, we need to figure out how to get out of here."_

_"I just hope the Lyoko Warriors can find us,_" said Will.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors performed their song and the crowd went wild. Of course, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd played music perfectly although the four older members said that Jeremie's singing really won the crowd over. Meanwhile backstage, when the others went back to their seats, Jeremie was unexpectedly grabbed by a masked man and taken to a dumpsite.

Meanwhile, the others notice this, and return backstage with Jason to find X.A.N.A.'s mark. Just then, the Heart of Kandrakar jumped out of Jason's bag and flew towards Jeremie's direction. The others, thinking it's just a light that might lead them to Jeremie, follow it, leaving Jason behind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in Kandrakar, the Oracle is contacted by Jason.

"Caleb, what's going on," asked the Oracle.

"Jeremie has been captured by X.A.N.A., the Heart's leading the others to him," reported Jason. The Oracle was shocked after hearing X.A.N.A.'s name, finally understanding that the Guardians are obviously trapped on Lyoko.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, at the dumpsite, Jeremie was thrown down to the ground by X.A.N.A., who is now trying to kill him. He decides to murder him now and pulls out a knife, when suddenly, Jeremie shoots a lightning bolt out of his hand. Shocked, Jeremie decided to fight X.A.N.A. back when he sees a vine grab on to him long enough for a beam of fire, water, and wind to blast X.A.N.A. to the ground. Jeremie turns and sees his friends running towards him.

"Guys," he called. Ulrich ran up and hugged him, along with Yumi, Odd, and Aelita. While the other three let go, Ulrich still held on to the blonde braniac in his arms.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I think so," replied Jeremie. Then, when Ulrich finally let him go, Jeremie turned to see the light attack X.A.N.A. head on, the others also witness this. The light, then, fires a pink beam of energy that banishes X.A.N.A. back to Lyoko and floats above Jeremie. The light dims to reveal a crystal that Jeremie recognizes as the jewel from the book.

"The Heart of Kandrakar," he said in awe, as the crystal floated to him and wrapped itself around his neck, it glows again, and a big gust of wind emits from the Heart, as the Heart glowed, so did the Lyoko Warriors. Then, the Heart suddenly flew off of Jeremie's neck and into the air releasing swirls of magical energy that surrounded all of them. Jeremie was surrounded by a streak of electricity, Odd was surrounded by a stream of water, Ulrich was surrounded by a blaze of fire, Aelita was surrouned by an army of leaves, and Yumi was surrounded by a big gust of wind. All 5 were also incased in orbs and they suddenly emerged with brand new attire and looking different than usual.

Jeremie's hair didn't really change, but he was wearing a purple tunic top over a teal long-sleeved shirt underneath. He also wore a teal sash and belt and purple gauntlet bracelets. He had teal shorts, blue and green striped knee-length socks, and purple boots. He also had blue and green wings on his back.

Aelita's hair grew waist length and became wavy. She wore a teal tunic-looking crop top with long-sleeves each with a bell hanging on one end. She also had a purple skirt that goes down to her lower thighs and that had a split on the sides. She also wore blue and green tights and purple boots. On her back were the same wings that Jeremie had.

Ulrich's hair grew in the back almost past his neck and was ruffled a bit. He also wore a purple sleeveless shirt that connects to teal shorts. He also had a teal headband over his forehead. He also wore green and blue knee-length socks and purple thigh-length boots. Like Aelita and Jeremie, he had blue and green wings on his back.

Odd's hair was no longer in the spiky form that he had it, instead it was down again, but this time he had bangs and his streak was split in three in between the bangs. He wore a purple muscle shirt and teal pants. Upon lifting his pants leg, he found out that he was wearing green and blue knee socks and purple ankle boots. He looked on his back and saw that he had the same wings the others had.

Yumi's hair grew way past Aelita's and made her in a way resemble Mulan, like Aelita's made her resemble Ariel from the Little Mermaid. She wore a teal sleeveless crop top and a purple skirt that went down to her ankles and had a split at the sides. She also wore green and blue tights and purple ankle boots. And to her surprise, but not the others, she had green and blue wings, as well. They were shocked at the transformation and stood in silence until Jeremie spoke up, realizing something.

"Wait," he said, "This is the same outfit that was in my dream."

"Mine, too," said Aelita, suddenly, then it hit her, "That's the same with the rest of you, isn't it." Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi only nodded.

"So, we're Guardians now," asked Ulrich.

"It looks like it," said Jeremie. Then, Aelita spoke up after looking at her watch.

"Guys," she said, "We've gotta get back to the festival, before they announce the winner."

The Lyoko Warriors are shocked and decide to use their new wings to fly, although Jeremie had to beg Ulrich. As they flew, Ulrich seems to have overcome his fear of heights thanks to Jeremie. When they reached the festival, they landed backstage, and changed back into their normal attire, although they did look different. Jeremie's shirt changed from dark red to pink, his pants from brown to purple, and his shoes from blue to pink. Aelita's dress changed from dark purple to green, her leggings from light pink to yellow, and her boots from deep red to moss green. Odd's sweatshirt changed from purple to blue, his undershirt changed from pink to sea green, his bellbottos changed from indigo to blue, and his shoes changed from red orange to blue. Ulrich's shirt was changed from black to red, his army jacket from green to dark red, his jeans from blue to red, and his shoes from black to red. Yumi's shirt changed from black to periwinkle, her pants from black to pale turqouise, and her boots from black to purple. Later on, their attire changed back to their original colors, although the Heart of Kandrakar remained around Jeremie's neck, and they went back to their instruments, only to hear the most wonderful thing in the world: they won! And best of all, the audience wanted an encore.

The Lyoko Warriors, turned Guardians played their instruents and began to sing.

(Jeremie: _Friend or Stranger_

_Everyone needs a helping hand now and then,_

_Friend or Strnager_

_They need someone who'll understand, to listen and then,_

_Help them choose the way to go,_

_Point them to the light,_

_All: Someone who will brighten up their darkest night_

_Jeremie: And say it's alright...!_

_Yumi and Ulrich: Friend or Stranger, _

_Needing a helping hand,_

_Aelita and Odd: Friend or Stranger, _

_Someone who'll understand,_

_Jeremie: Friend or Stranger,_

_Is it so hard to lend support for a while?_

_Friend or Stranger,_

_It's so worth while to be a sport and offer a smile,_

_Give a little bit of yourself,_

_Who knows where it will end?_

_All: You can turn a stranger into a friend_

_Jeremie: Oh yes, you can!_

_Yumi and Ulrich: Friend or Stranger,_

_Needing a helping hand,_

_Aelita and Odd: You can turn a stranger into a friend,_

_Ulrich and Odd: Friend or Stranger,_

_Yumi and Aelita: Needing a helping hand_

_Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie: You can turn a stranger into a friend!_) (2)

The crowd went wild and as soon as they got off stage, the group discovers that Jason was nowhere to be seen.

"That's weird," said Ulrich, "Where's Jason?"

"I'm sure he's somewhere," said Jeremie. Just then, Jeremie gets a text from Jason, saying: _There's something I have to tell you. Meet me at the Hermitage. - Jason._

As soon as he was done reading the message, he looked at his older friends wondering want it meant. What did he have to tell them? Was it related to the Heart of Kandrakar?

**A/N:** All of the songs sung in this chapter were songs sung by Jem and the Holograms. Yeah, I'm not very original unfortunately.

(1) The song _There's A Melody Playin' _was sung by Jem and the Holograms, in the episode _In Search of the Stolen Album_.

(2) The song at the end of the chapter, _Friend or Stranger_, was sung by Jem and the Holograms in the episode _The Music Awards Part 2_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Code: Guardians**

_Chapter 5: The Revelation_

After they returned to Kadic after the festival was over with, the Lyoko Warriors went to the Hermitage to meet Jason.

"Dad," called Aelita, "Are you in there?" And after she called, Franz opened the door, sporting a new look. His beard was cut into a mustace and he was wearing a white t-shirt over a light gray turtleneck, dark black jeans, and white trainers.

"Ah, there you are," said Franz calmly, "We've been expecting you."

"We," asked Odd as Franz let them all in and they saw Jason.

"Hey, guys," said Jason.

"Hey, Jason," said Jeremie, "You needed to see us?"

"Yeah, there's something I have to tell you." The Lyoko Warriors just stared as Jason used his power to reverse the glamour spell and change back to Caleb. This shocks the Lyoko Warriors, he then begins to explain himself.

"Who are you," asked Odd.

"Why don't you ask Jeremie," said Caleb as the others turned to Jeremie, who had the answer click in his head.

"You're Caleb, aren't you," he asked. Caleb nods as Jeremie brings out the book and puts it on the table for his friends to look at.

"Caleb was the leader of a rebellion against a power-mad tyrant named Prince Phobos," Jeremie started, "He's from a place called Meridian. A kingdom that was only ruled by a Queen, who has powerful magical ability and is the center of mystical energy in the planet. The Queen is also known as the Light of Meridian. But, the Guardians and the Queen beat him, didn't they?"

"They did," said Caleb, "But somehow, Phobos escaped with his three best henchmen: Cedric, Miranda, and Frost. It was all thanks to someone by the name of X.A.N.A." Franz and the Lyoko Warriors were shocked by this revelation.

"D-Did you say X-X.A.N.A.," asked Yumi shakingly.

"So, you do know him," replies Caleb, "Yes, I did. He did something to Elyon and I think he trapped the original Guardians of Kandrakar, my friends and my girlfriend, to a virtual world that you call Lyoko."

Jeremie, then, begins to have a flashback of the battle with William before he and the others lost their powers and remembered the lights. Could they've been...the Guardians?!

"So, that's what those five lights were," he stated, "Don't worry, Caleb. We'll find them."

"Thanks, but right now, we've got a serious problem."

The Lyoko Warriors, then, sat down with Caleb, who explained their new role as Guardians.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, back on Meridian, Phobos saw the events unfold through X.A.N.A.

"Children," said Phobos, "Please. They'll be easy to take care of."

"Do not underestimate them," said X.A.N.A., "They are more powerful than you know and more resourceful. The new keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, for instance. Although, Jeremie Belpois is the youngest of the group, he is extremely smart, his mind is beyond that of an average kid."

"Hmm. I see. Anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. There are four children that are older than he is that are actually the fighters of Lyoko. Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are actually stronger on Lyoko than on Earth."

"But, there should be nothing to worry about," exclaimed Frost, "Their avatars were deleted, weren't they."

"Yes, Frost. But, after the Guardians became trapped on Lyoko, I kept feeling the surroundings changing because of their presence. I have my worries. Be prepared."


	7. Chapter 6

**Code: Guardians**

_Chapter 6: Guardians of Lyoko_

Late one night, in Jeremie and Jason's Room, Jeremie was busy reading the book about Kandrakar while Jason was busy in Kandrakar. He looked at the crystal around his neck, thinking about the new responsibility he and his friends have. He, then, turns to a page about the Veil and how there are Guardians who close holes in said Veil, which are actually portals from which evil can cross through.

_'I hope me and the others are up to this,'_ Jeremie thought, not wanting to let everyone down.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, the group, with Franz Hopper and Caleb in tow, met up back in the factory where discover a few changes. Although the lab stayed the same, close examination showed that Lyoko has changed extremely. But, the extreme shock was the scanner room: Instead of just 3 scanners, there were five. One was in the middle and the other four were squares surrounding it and they were all colored differently. The one in the middle was pink and the other four were blue, red, green, and silver. After noticing the changes, they all went back up to the lab to look for the Guardians. When they got to the Supercomputer, the alarm went off, and the monitors showed...William!

"William," exclaimed Yumi.

"He's attacking the Skid," exclaimed Jeremie.

"You kids go," said Franz, "I'll virtualize you."

"You're not coming with us, Dad," asked Aelita.

"I'd love to, but someone has to be here to monitor the Supercomputer." It was pretty clear that Jeremie deserved another chance to go to Lyoko.

"But, how are we going to fight William off without our powers," said Ulrich. Everyone looked at their youngest member as he looked at the Heart.

"You don't think..." asked Jeremie, letting his voice trail off.

"It's worth a try," said Odd, "Let's go."

"Okay, go," said Franz, "I'll start the precedure." The five Lyoko Warriors went down to the scanner room. When they got there, the Heart of Kandrakar, directed Jeremie to the pink scanner while creating lights to the other scanners for the others. As soon as they entered, Aelita called out to her father.

"Okay, dad," she called, "We're inside."

"Okay, here we go," said Franz, starting the procedure, going from youngest to oldest, "Launching now!"

_The scanners close on the kids as Franz calls out the precedure._

"Transfer: Jeremie, Transfer: Aelita, Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Yumi! Scanner: Jeremie, Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Yumi! Virtualization!"

During the sequence, the group felt every last one of their elements inside the scanners. The Heart glowed and the scanners lit up and exploded, exposing new scanners that are colored white and had the Guardians' symbols. Also, after finishing the precedure, Franz notices that the Supercomputer is creating new Avatars for the Lyoko Warriors.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in Sector 5, five spheres of energy virtualize out of nowhere and disappeared to reveal the Lyoko Warriors landing on Lyoko in their new avatars: Guardians.

Although they kept their wings, the outfits changed entirely, they weren't wearing purple and teal anymore, instead they were wearing theme colors of their Guardian selves.

Just like on Earth, Jeremie's hair didn't change at all, unlike his friends' hair. He was also wearing a pink short-sleeved tunic shirt over a lavender shirt with rolled up sleeves, a lavender belt, and purple shorts. His striped knee-length socks were purple and pink, instead of blue and green, and he wore purple boots. On his tunic was the Quintessence symbol, but it was blue colored.

Aelita found that she had regained her elf ears and her hair grew past them. She wore a forest green dress with a brown belt, her tights were green and yellow, and her boots were spring green. On her belt, she saw the Earth symbol, which was colored green.

Odd was still wearing his hair down, but this time, his streak spread all over his hair and he saw that he had his cat ears back, but they were blue. He was wearing a sea green muscle turtleneck, blue pants, and sea green sneaker boots. He also saw that he had his paws and tail back, but his gloves were sea green and his tail was blue and sea green. And instead of Kiwi, he saw the Water symbol on his shirt, but it was sky blue.

Ulrich's hair grew past his ears, like Aelita's and he was wearing a red headband. He also wore a red tank top, red shorts under an orange belt and yellow armor plates, red and orange striped ankle socks, and red orange boots. He saw that he had the Fire symbol on his chest, but it was orange.

Yumi's hair grew to her waist and was styled in the way her original geisha avatar wore it, but thankfully, she didn't have face paint on her. She also wore a perwinkle short-sleeved kimono with silver trimming and a silver belt. Her striped tights changed to silver and purple, and on her feet were silver sneaker boots with gray straps. She also saw the Air symbol on her belt, but it was purple.

"Um, Franz," called Odd.

"I didn't create them, Odd," said Franz, "I think it was the Heart of Kandrakar." It was then, that they saw the Heart of Kandrakar around Jeremie's neck, glowing. When, they went through Sector 5, they discovered that not much had changed for the sector, except for the fact that it was now pink and that the labrynth begun to look more like a castle.

"Looks like the energy of Kandrakar did some modifications," said Ulrich, looking down at Jeremie and placing a hand on his shoulder, even thouh he knew he couldn't feel it.

"It looks like it," said Jeremie, who noted how much shorter he was than Aelita and Odd, he knew it was normal since he is the youngest. Ulrich could immediately sense his young friend's doubts. Then, the kids walked onto the elevator that took them to the skid and they saw William, trying to destroy it. As soon as he saw the group, he conjured 4 creepers.

"Attack," he called out as the creepers charged at the Lyoko Warriors.

The group, later, took to the sky to avoid the creepers long enough to decide a plan of attack.

"What's wrong, Warriors," taunted William, "Too scared to fight back?" This caused Yumi to go into a frenzy and blast him into the Digital Void with her breath, but William managed to supersmoke back up and levitated towards them.

"You four handle the creepers," said Jeremie, "Leave William to me."

"Are you sure you don't need our help," asked Ulrich in a concerned voice. Jeremie nodded and the group flew in to attack.

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi surronded the creepers as the snake-like monsters tried to attack. Yumi and Ulrich tried to summon a tornado and a blaze of flames to cook their geese, but instead conjured spheres of wind and fire energy, while Odd and Aelita conjured up spheres of water and earth energy. As if on instinct, Aelita fires the sphere at a creeper like an Energy Field and creeper becomes engulfed in moss green vines before exploding into pieces.

"Awesome," exclaimed Aelita, impressed by this new weapon. Seeing this, Odd fired his water sphere, which incased the other creeper in digital liquid before destroying the creeper.

"Sweet," exclaimed Odd, who started bragging. Ulrich, then, fired his fire sphere at one of the creepers, causing it to be ingulfed in digital flames, before being killed in a fiery explosion.

"Nice," exclaimed Ulrich, who tossed Yumi an encouraging look. Blushing, Yumi fired her wind sphere at the other creeper, causing it to get covered in digital wind energy before exploding.

"Cool," exclaimed Yumi as Ulrich looked worriedly at Jeremie fighting against William, as their younger leader was firing lightning bolts like mad. Each time, William dodged and fired back. Jeremie balled up his fists, only to feel as surge of energy. He opened his fists, which revealed spheres of electricity. Amazed, he acted on instinct and fired the spheres at William, who instantly devirtualized in electricity.

"Wow," exclaimed Jeremie as he flew back to his friends, who have been watching the battle. Ulrich ruffled his hair as did Aelita, Odd, and Yumi.

"Congratulations, children," said Franz, "You all did a really superb job dealing with X.A.N.A.'s forces, especially you, Jeremie. You did a really amazing job, handling William. I'll bring you all back now."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As the group was materialized, they saw themselves in the same colors they were in when they first changed back, but like before their clothes changed back to normal.

As everyone left the factory, Caleb walked up and hugged Jeremie from behind.

"You were great out there," said Caleb finally letting him go.

"Thanks," said Jeremie with his cheeks turning red.

"But, still, all five of you need to learn more about the Guardians, that way, you'll be able to control your powers better."

"We'll do exactly that, Caleb," said Yumi, "You can count on it." Caleb smiled as he saw Yumi walking home, while he disguised himself as Jason, as he and the other kids entered Kadic.


	8. Chapter 7

**Code: Guardians**

_Chapter 7: Training and the first portal_

The next day, it was a Sunday and the Lyoko Warriors were in the park practicing their new powers, of course Jeremie kept the book by his side at all times and Caleb was with them. The group decided to go from oldest to youngest, so Yumi went first.

"Remember, Yumi," Caleb started, "Air is the element of freedom. You must detach yourself from worldly concerns and find peace and freedom." (1)

"Okay, Caleb," said Yumi, as she meditated in order to get a mindset of freedom, allowing her spirit to wander, like the air. As soon as she did it, she smiled, having found her inner peace as the wind began to blow. As she finished meditating, she immediately stopped the wind from blowing. Jeremie pulled out the book on Kandrakar, which had a bookmark on the Guardian page. As soon as he turned to that page, he gave it to Yumi, who immediately turns to the section marked _Air_.

"It says here that as the Guardian of Air, I can manipulate all aspects of it, including the wind and the clouds, and that I can even turn my own breath into a weapon. Just like what happened in my room," said Yumi, "It also says that even though it's the weakest of the elements, Air can be very powerful depending on what you use it for. It also has a list of other powers I have."

"What kind," asked Aelita, who was standing closer to her, Ulrich was next to her with Jeremie standing between him and Odd.

"It says that I have Superhuman Hearing for one thing, meaning that I can hear with amazing clarity. It also says that I have the ability to see both the future and the past. I can also say that I can recall other peoples' memories and that I can recall memories of an object by touching it and concentrating."

"Anything else," asked Odd.

"Just one last thing, according to this book. I have the power to become invisible."

"Try it," said Ulrich in an encouraging voice. Yumi, then, closed her eyes and then disappeared from everyones' view and then reappears.

"Cool," said Ulrich, as he stepped forward to face Caleb, obviously beginning his turn, since he was the second oldest.

"Okay, Ulrich," said Caleb, "Now, remember, Fire is the element of power. I know that you have a strong desire and will, but you must also develop the energy and drive to achieve what you want." (2)

"I'll try," replied Ulrich, as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He, then, thought about the goals he wants to achieve: impressing his parents and to ask Yumi out on a date. As soon as he controls his breathing the Firebender way, he, then, exhales a blaze of fire, earning him a clap from the others. Yumi gives him the book and he turns to the section marked _Fire_.

"Apparently," Ulrich started as Jeremie and Yumi stood next to him, "As the Guardian of Fire, I can manipulate the flames and I'm the master of heat and light. It's the fourth most powerful element, making it the second weakest. However, it's the most wild and indomitable element of them all, so it'll take great sheer will and concentration for me to control its weakest abilities, as it's also the most dangerous."

"Do you have any other powers, like Yumi," asked Jeremie as Ulrich wrapped an arm around him.

"According to the book, as the Guardian of Fire, I can sense nearby sources of heat, release concussive bursts of heat, and I can control the temperature with my thoughts. And speaking of thoughts, apparently, I'm a telepath now, meaning I can read minds."

"Sweet," said Odd, "Can you tell what I'm thinking?" Ulrich, then, concentrates when is finally able to penetrate Odd's mind.

"You're thinking of using that power for a test, right," Ulrich asked annoyed. Odd stood there, shocked, then shook his head and since he was the third oldest of the group, it was his turn to go. Ulrich just shook his head as he continued to hold Jeremie with one arm, while he used his free hand to hold Yumi's after he handed the young Einstein back the book, both the Fire Guardian and the Air Guardian blushed.

"Okay, Odd," said Caleb, "Water is the element of change. You must prove yourself capable of adapting to many things. You must also have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything." (3)

"No problem," said Odd, as he closed his eyes. He thought that he had adapted to the changes, but later realized that he still hasn't. He begins to think about all of the changes that are going on in his life and he smiles, having finally adapted and suddenly water begins to form all around him, some rain even splashed on his hair, putting it down to the style he had in his Guardian form. As soon as he stops it, Jeremie gives him the book and he turns to the page marked _Water_.

"Cool," Odd said, "As the Guardian of Water, I can create, shape, and manipulater water and all of it's forms."

"You mean the liquid, gas, and solid forms," asked Aelita.

"Yep, it's also that it's the third most powerful classical element, and because of water's abundance and fundamental purpose in life, it gives me a huge variety of abilities and powers."

"Such as," asked Ulrich.

"Well, for one thing, I can form water out of thin air. I calls manipulate water-related weather, like rain and blizzars. It even allows me to control the liquids in the human body. Also, I can change the color of my outfit and I can also control people's minds."

Odd looked at Nicolas and thought a simple command, _"Bite Herve, Bite Herve, Bite Herve!"_ And just like that, Nicolas bites Herve and the two get into as scuffle, causing laughter from the others and Caleb. As the fourth oldest, Aelita went next.

"Okay, Aelita," said Caleb, "Earth is the element of substance. In order to control your ability, you must be diverse and strong. You have to prove yourself to be persistent and enduring." (4)

"Alright," said Aelita as she meditated so she can listen to the earth beneath her feet. Jeremie had to put his hand over Odd's mouth so she wouldn't be disturbed. As she listened, she could hear the voices of nature and rocks started flying around her, she smiled as she opened her eyes. She walked back to her friends as Odd gave her the book and she turned to a page marked _Earth_.

"As the Guardian of Earth," started Aelita, "I can manipulate all aspects of earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metals, and other minerals. It's also the second most powerful element, meaning that I can control almost any and all materials and substances found on earth."

"What else is there," asked Yumi.

"Yep, I can also manipulate plants, my own hair, and metal. I can also heal wounds and I'm also telekinetic, meaning that I can move things with my mind."

"Really," asked Odd in an annoying voice, "What kinds of things?" Aelita got annoyed and immediately, Odd was levitated into the air.

"All kinds of things," said Aelita as Jeremie, who was the baby of the group, walked away to complete his training.

"It's okay, Jeremie," said Caleb in an encouraging way, "Just concentrate on your electrokinetic abilities."

Jeremie nodded as he closed his eyes and extended his left arm at a trash can lid Caleb found as a shield. Concentrating on his electrokinetic abilities, Jeremie opened his eyes and fired a pinkish-blue lightning bolt from his hand and straight at the shield. Amazed, the Lyoko Warriors ran up to him and, once again, ruffled his hair. Aelita, then, returns the book to him and he turns to the page marked _Quintessence_.

"Wow," said Jeremie as Ulrich wrapped his arm back around him, "As the Guardian of Quintessence, I can bind the elements of water, fire, earth and air together, making it the most powerful element in the universe, as well as the essence of all living things."

"Sweet," said Odd.

"There's more," said Caleb walking to the new Guardians, "As the Guardian of Quintessence, you possess a wide range of mystical abilities. You can use the Heart of Kandrakar to open and close portals in time and space, unite the four elements of nature as it mentioned before, and you can also bestow life just as easily as you can take it away with its destructive force."

"That explains the alarm clock and the watch," said Jeremie sheepishly.

"That's not all, you also have an assortment of powerful psychic abilities and your physical attributes are extremely strengthed, but only when your in Guardian form."

"Wow, but won't this be too much power to handle?"

"You bet, you see, in the wrong hands that power can be very dangerous."

The others were shocked at this as Caleb mentioned his mother, Nerissa, and Ulrich placed the book back in Jeremie's bag. Later, after they were convinced that they could control their powers, the group walked back to the school, but Jeremie was grabbed on the shoulder by Ulrich who turned him around, as if sensing the blonde's fears.

"You're nothing like Nerissa, Jeremie, so don't think you are," said Ulrich, "You're different, your soul is pure and you have a very strong power. I promise you that no matter what, we'll keep you from becoming evil, and you'll always have someone to turn to, okay?"

"Okay," said Jeremie as Ulrich smiles and pulls the blonde nerd into a hug, the boys release each other as Ulrich gives Jeremie a piggy back ride through the park. The others notice this and smile at the boys, thinking it was great to see the samurai and the little braniac finally having fun together.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, back on Lyoko, X.A.N.A. had captured the W.I.T.C.H. girls and imprisoned them in seperate Guardians, so the Lyoko Warriors couldn't find them. (A/N: Starting with this chapter, I'm going to refer to the Guardians trapped on Lyoko as W.I.T.C.H. and the ones that are replacing them until they are freed as the Guardians of Lyoko since their initians don't spell anything so not to confuse anybody, espcially with X.A.N.A.'s creatures also called Guardians on the loose).

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later, in Meridian, Phobos and his cronies discuss their next move with X.A.N.A.

"A portal you say," said X.A.N.A., "Very impressive, which one of the creatures would you like me to send."

"The Lurdens," said Phobos.

"I think I might know how to make this work and the towers can help me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back on Lyoko, X.A.N.A. activates a tower in the Ice Sector but instead of red, the halo around the tower was black. Meanwhile, near the park, a portal opened causing an army of Lurdens to emerge from it. Back at the Hermitage, Franz' computer picked up on the tower and he was about to call the Guardians, when suddenly...the door flew open revealing a whole army of Lurdens.

The Guardians of Lyoko and Caleb see the Lurdens and Caleb nodded to Jeremie, who pulled out the Heart and shouted "Guardians Unite!"

The Heart swirled as magic swirls form around them and they become incased in the orbs.

"Water," exclaimed Odd.

"Fire," exclaimed Ulrich.

"Earth," exclaimed Aelita.

"Air," exclaimed Yumi.

"Quintessence," exclaimed Jeremie.

The group re-emerged from the orbs in their guardian forms and flew into action, Caleb led the five warriors to battle as he attacked some of the Lurdens.

Ulrich shoots fire balls at five of the Lurdens, giving them 1st degree burns, to which Odd doused with cold water.

Aelita uses her powers to grow numerous cactuses', while Yumi conjures a tornado to blow some of the Lurdens back into the portal.

Jeremie uses his electricity powers to blast more of the Lurdens away back through the portal. As soon as the last of the Lurdens retreated, Jeremie closes the portal, which ultimately reverts them all back to normal, except the colors of the outfits (again), which ultimately change back.

"We're gonna have to get you 5 some new clothes," said Caleb as the group left the park, feeling ensured that they will complete the mission. No matter, what happens.


End file.
